


Palace of Shattered Dreams

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Author Is A Cruel and Capricious God, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Gabriel, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, I APOLOGIZE, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Niarriel is Dean Winchester's Angel Name, Noamel is Sam Winchester's Angel Name, Other, Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester are Angels, Sam and Dean Watch from Heaven, author hates himself, enjoy...?, i'm a failure, this is fucking weird, why did I write this, yes i fucking gave gabriel dean's birthday and castiel sam's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: Before He left, God told His angels to love humanity more than they loved Him. And then there were Noamel and Niarriel, who actually did.--or, in which there are two angels who have been in love with two humans since the dawn of time, only those two humans don't know it yet, and they aren't sure that they ever will. Until Heaven gets involved.





	1. In Which There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> I used the original "what's your angel name" tumblr post for Dean and the correction for Sam. I used the last name Novak instead of Winchester to make them a little more aesthetically pleasing.
> 
> I hope this is okay...
> 
> Noamel = Sam  
Niarriel = Dean
> 
> Also, Dean is very Cas-like as far as personality and Cas is very Dean-like. Sam and Gabriel should be pretty similar to their canon personalities I HOPE.
> 
> Enjoy.

In the Beginning, God created the world. Everyone has heard the story of how God made different things on different days and on the seventh day, he rested. But after that seventh day, he wasn’t _done_. He still had much, much more work to do. On the eighth day, God created the angels. Or so it’s told in Heaven. Noamel had no reason to believe otherwise, even though they had no actual memory of the moment of their creation, and from all they’d heard from their brother Niarriel, they didn’t either.

Noamel was one of the few true believers in their Father’s wishes. They took His every word and message thoroughly to heart, so when God said “love the humans more than I” they didn’t bat an eye. In fact, they embraced the idea wholeheartedly, and Niarriel with them.

Noamel and Niarriel had always favored each other over other angels, which caused some of their brethren to look down on them. They had always felt a more brotherly connection to each other than to any of their other ‘brothers’, so by and large, they stuck together and remained by each other’s sides. And they loved each other greatly, despite often disagreeing on more trivial matters.

(Niarriel had taken a liking to cars for some reason. They often liked to leave Heaven just to walk around American car dealerships and look at all the cars there, but they especially loved one specific type of car: black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Noamel told them it was stupid and frivolous and they shouldn’t waste their time with it. Conversely, Noamel had a fixation with the Internet and enjoyed, when they were capable, snagging a laptop or a cellular phone and reading the news or learning about various creatures because, although they were designed to be infallible and incapable of sin and all that, the angels did not, in fact, know everything about everything.)

Noamel loved humans. Niarriel loved humans as well, although they did think they were somewhat… of an acquired taste. Somewhat less generally, they loved two specific humans – two men, brothers, named Castiel and Gabriel Novak. The hilarious thing about that particular situation was that Noamel and Niarriel had loved Gabriel and Castiel respectively since the dawn of humanity, and these two humans would not be born until the late 1970s-early 1980s.

That was quite a long time to wait for and expect the love of your life.

But on the twenty-fourth of January, 1979, Niarriel stayed with Noamel to watch the birth of the man they loved – even though Niarriel knew on sight that they were going to absolutely despise this human. Noamel was their brother, and they loved them.

In thanks, Noamel sat with Niarriel on the second of May, 1982, for Castiel’s birth, although admittedly, they were very much going to like Castiel, in general, as a person. It wasn’t a very big deal for them.

And they watched these two humans grow up. They watched their father teach them to hunt and watched them grow an adversity to telling people their real names and talking about their emotions and being away from each other. And if Noamel was studying Gabriel just a little harder than they were Castiel, well. It didn’t much matter, because Niarriel was doing the precise opposite, so they supposed it would be fine.

And it was fine. Everything really was fine, and they loved their humans and they loved each other and everything went according to Plan and then… well, then some people were angry. Actually, some angels were angry – Niarriel and Noamel had never met people.

“Too involved with human affairs,” they told them. They were being _thrown out of heaven _for being ‘too involved in human affairs’, which really meant that they were being thrown out of heaven for loving the humans more than each other and more than God, and wasn’t that just hilarious? Lucifer was cast down for refusing to love His imperfect creation more than He, and Niarriel and Noamel were cast down for doing so.

Pick a fucking side.

Either way, corrupt intentions and outright lies aside, Noamel and Niarriel left Heaven without much resistance. In a way, it was good, because they’d never had occasion to leave Heaven for an extended period, and neither had ever taken a vessel.

Niarriel, being an archangel, fashioned themself a body. It was a male about six feet tall with close-cropped and somewhat styled brown hair, green eyes, and a strong jawline. (Yes, Noamel admired his aesthetic choices. They weren’t _actually _brothers, and Niarriel had good taste in humans.) Noamel chose for themself a taller, skinnier vessel, with longer hair and higher cheekbones and eyes that even they could not quite determine the color of. They were rather pleased with it.

The angels landed in Detroit, Michigan in their new bodies and took several minutes to stare at each other. Then Noamel tentatively raised his hand to shoulder-height and snapped his fingers. He reappeared on the other side of his brother.

“That is surprising,” Niarriel commented. “We still have Grace.”

Noamel nodded, smiling. “Yes, we do.”

“Now the question is… how does one get to Kansas?” Niarriel asked. Noamel snorted – a very un-angel-like sound. He found he rather liked it.

“I believe the humans take the bus.”


	2. In Which There are Angels In My Living Room!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bus, and then there is a house, and then there is a very special car, and then there are burgers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UPDATED!!! I'M SUCH A BAD AUTHOR *sobs* I'm gonna try and get back on track soon.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Niarriel enjoyed the bus. It was full of people, and he liked looking at them and determining who they were, what their stories were, and why they were on that particular bus at that particular point in time. His brother, he noted, did not enjoy the public transportation nearly as much as he did. He was not particularly ashamed to admit that he didn’t ponder why for more than a moment.

Kansas. They were going to Kansas. They were finally doing it, they were finally on their way to meet Castiel and Gabriel Novak face-to-face. They were going to see them and speak to them.

Niarriel knew what he was feeling – he believed the humans called it ‘excitement’. And even if they were sitting in these dirty seats packed into this small metal cube with several other sweaty and foul-smelling humans, but they were going to Lawrence to finally meet the men they loved.

Which was kind of weird, now that he was thinking about it. But he didn’t want to think about that part, so he sat there patiently beside his brother until the bus stopped in Lawrence.

\--

“It’s that one,” Noamel told him, pointing at a large two-story house a couple hundred yards ahead of them. Niarriel grabbed his arm.

“Noamel,” he murmured. “Why are we being so… _human_ about this?”

Noamel shrugged. “We are humans now – or pretending to be.”

Niarriel sighed but followed his brother to the house. However, once they were on the front step, both angels hesitated. Noamel scratched the back of his neck.

“Should- should we knock?” he asked awkwardly. “How do you start this conversation? ‘Hello, we’re two multidimensional wavelengths of celestial intent who have been watching you since birth. Would you like to enter into a romantic relationship with us?’ It doesn’t work.”

Niarriel took a deep and unnecessary breath before leaning around his brother to bang loudly on the door.

It swung open almost instantly, revealing a shorter blond man with golden eyes and a wide, troublesome smile that dropped off his face as soon as he saw these two complete strangers. “Hello?” he asked tentatively.

Noamel tried to smile reassuringly. “Hello, G- you are Gabriel Novak?”

“Yes, I am. Why?”

“May we enter?” Gabriel looked at them suspiciously but stepped out of the way to let them into his home. “Thank you.”

“Who are you people?” asked the dark-haired, blue-eyed 26-year-old waiting in the living room. Niarriel heaved a sigh of relief when he saw him, then glanced at Noamel, who shrugged.

“I am Noamel,” he began, “and this is my brother Niarriel. We are angels of the Lord.”

Both Novaks stared at them for a long moment, then Gabriel started nodding. “Cool. Cool cool cool cool cool cool cool. No doubt no doubt no doubt.” He turned so that the angels couldn’t see him and mouthed to his brother. _Angels?_ with a highly incredulous and excited look on his face.

He turned back to the newcomers. “What did you say your names were again?”

Niarriel was the one who answered this time. “Niarriel and Noamel.”

Gabriel made a show of stroking an imaginary beard. “Okay, so I’m not going to remember those names, plus they’re difficult as hell to say, so I’m going to call you… Sam-” he pointed at Noamel “and you-” he pointed at Niarriel “Dean.”

“Sam,” he said, trying it out. “Yes, I do believe I like that name.”

Dean, at his side, was staring at Castiel reverently. “You are Castiel Novak, are you not?”

“Yep,” the younger Novak replied, popping his lips on the ‘p’. “That’s mah name, don’t wear it out.”

Dean cocked his head to one side. “How would I ‘wear out’ your name? It is not a physical object.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “It’s just a figure of speech, man. Dean, right?” Dean nodded. “Yeah, by the way, you should get used to that kind of weirdness from Gabriel. He’s random that way.”

The blond rolled his eyes in an almost perfect mirror of his brother. “You just don’t appreciate my fine art, Cassie. But that’s alright, I understand.”

“We were very aware of that, Castiel,” Sam told him. “We have been watching over you from Heaven.”

Castiel avoided his eyes. “Yeah…” he muttered. “Cause that’s not weird as all fuck.”

Dean turned slightly red. “Not with any kind of malicious intent, I assure you. We have simply known you since the beginning of time and we wanted to see what you were like. This was the first opportunity we have had to present ourselves to you.”

Gabriel stared between them with intensity. “Okay,” he announced, abruptly clapping his hands together. “It doesn’t look like we’re getting anywhere on this love-fest so how about we all go out for food?”

Castiel was already out the door. “Way ahead of you, big bro!” he shouted.

Dean followed him like a little lovesick puppy… until he saw his destination. Then the heart-eyes grew an entirely different purpose.

“Is that a 1967 Chevrolet Impala?” he asked as calmly as he could. Castiel turned to look at him from where he was standing behind the driver door and smirked.

“Damn right,” he called, looking pleased and proud.

Dean turned to Sam. “I would like the shotgun seat,” he told his brother. Sam rolled his eyes.

“I don’t particularly care,” he replied, and turned to look at Gabriel, who shrugged.

“Knock yourself out,” he muttered. Dean cocked his head to one side, looking at him curiously.

“Why would I ‘knock myself out’? That seems to be painful and counterproductive to functionality.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Well, Gabriel rolled his eyes, along with the rest of his head. “Wow, we are _really _going to have to educate you guys on figures of speech, aren’t we?” He leaned into the car, sticking his head through the open driver’s window. “We’ve got our work cut out for us, Cassie.”

“I apologize for my brother,” Sam murmured. “He isn’t as well-adjusted to humanity as I am.”

Gabriel smirked at him. “Oh, don’t worry, Samaroo. I’m sure I’ll get used to it.” He winked, then slid into the backseat. Sam followed him, and Dean settled into the shotgun seat. Sam didn’t miss the look he gave Castiel, like he was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. (He probably was; Dean loved very little in the world. In essence, he only loved Sam, cars, and Castiel.)

“So food?” Castiel asked from the driver’s seat as he backed out of the driveway. “What do we want?”

“How ‘bout burgers?” Gabriel chimed in, and Castiel grinned.

“Oh, I was hoping you would say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Burgers! Happiness!
> 
> Love,  
-Fake Dean

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! Chapter 1 complete! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Love,  
-Sil


End file.
